Petites conversations nocturnes
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Résumé: TRADUCTION de Sillylittleduck           Missing moment pendant la quête des Horcruxes           Une série de moments intéressants entre Ron et Hermione, allant de la simple conversaton à... et puis vous verrez bien ! :p
1. Petites conversations nocturnes

**Petites conversations nocturnes**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Son esprit se mit à bouillonner dès qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tard. Il était au 12 square Grimmauld, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry d'habitude. Ce dernier avait décidé de prendre l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ce qui voulait dire…

Un petit gloussement interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

« Merde »

Il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique mettant en scène la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit voisin. Comment allait-il nettoyer tout ça ? Il connaissait le sort adéquat mais il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de le lancer en silence pour la première fois, qui plus est sur mini-Ron et encore moins sous le regard curieux d'Hermione.

Tu es réveillée ? demanda Ron, dans une vaine tentative pour gagner du temps.

« Est-ce qu'elle le remarquerait si je prenais ma baguette avant d'aller dans la salle de bains ? »

Même si je n'avais pas été en train de lire, je me serais quand même réveillée. Tu faisais… de drôles de bruits.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de son livre « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

« Des bruits ? Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis ! »

Je faisais un cauchemar… oui c'était juste ça. Je rêvais… d'araignées. Elles étaient pleines de poils… Tu sais bien que j'ai peur… des araignées…

Ron savait que c'était une excuse minable mais il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Si tu fais ce genre de bruits quand tu rêves d'araignées, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient en train de te faire…

Ron en fut horrifié alors que la bouche d'Hermione forma un sourire narquois. Il aurait voulu être avalé par le lit lui-même. N'allait-elle pas le laisser s'en tirer simplement ?

« Je la laisserai s'en tirer si la situation était inversée… quoique, non, je ne le ferai pas. Je me moquerai, sur ! »

Ses pensées restèrent figées sur l'image d'une Hermione gémissant dans son sommeil. Mini-Ron fit un soubresaut dans son pantalon ce qui ramena Ron à son dilemme premier : comment nettoyer tout cela sans subir d'humiliation, ou plutôt sans subir d'humiliation supplémentaire.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole, Ron sortit à nouveau de sa rêvrie.

C'est parfaitement naturel, Ron. 83% des hommes se « lâchent » pendant leur sommeil. Cela confirme juste ta virilité et ta capacité à –

Tais-toi, pitié ! Par la barbe de Merlin, pitié, tais-toi tout de suite ! coupa-t-il sur un ton hystérique.

Il attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et décida qu'il serait toujours moins embarrassant de se remettre en état de suite plutôt que de laisser Hermione voir la tâche sur son pantalon. Il se leva pour quitter la chambre tout en lançant un sort de nettoyage.

Un silence gênant s'installa lorsqu'il revint se coucher dans son lit en soupirant. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité être seul. Il avait pourtant été ravi lorsqu'Hermione avait timidement avoué ne pas vouloir dormir seule après qu'Harry avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce n'était pas une situation des plus romantiques mais il avait espéré, en son for intérieur, que quelques longues conversations nocturnes allaient l'aider à lui voler son cœur. Il n'imaginait pas ce genre de conversations…

La culpabilité commença à le ronger de l'intérieur alors qu'il restait assis là. Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il lui crie dessus et malgré l'horrible vérité que ses propos avaient mise en avant, il savait qu'au fond elle n'avait fait cela que pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus Hermione, dit-il doucement, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Vu les circonstances présentes, c'était assez compréhensible, dit-elle tout aussi calmement.

Elle resta silencieuse et Ron se demandait s'il devait se tourner et s'endormir.

Des araignées ? Non, mais franchement, Ron, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus plausible quand même !

La colère de Ron se raviva lorsqu'il l'entendit de nouveau glousser derrière son livre. Il se redressa sur un coude et la fixa, persuadé qu'elle était devenue folle.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre ? dit-il, irrité.

Au départ, quand tu as commencé à gémir, j'ai cru que tu rêvais de nourriture. Oui, avec tous ces « Encore » et tous ces « Trop bon ».

« Achevez-moi, » pensa Ron.

Je n'ai compris que plus tard, quand les choses ont commencé à… progresser.

Elle avait réfléchi avant de choisir ce mot.

Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste… Vouloir faire CA dans une bibliothèque.

Ron se laissa tomber avec force sur le matelas et se plaqua son oreiller sur le visage.

Tu dormiras dans ta propre chambre à partir de demain ! cria-t-il de dessous sa cachette duveteuse.

Arrête de faire le bébé, Ron, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier à avoir rêvé de faire des cochonneries à la bibliothèque.

Ron souleva son oreiller pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Sa voix était sure et monocorde, pourtant Ron ne s'y fiait pas. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. L'aveu qu'elle venait de faire indirectement l'embarrassait. Ron se redressa de nouveau sur un coude.

Vraiment ? Ton amour des études prend une toute autre tournure tout d'un coup, la taquina-t-il.

C'est bon, Ron, quel élève ayant été à Poudlard n'a jamais rêvé de se laisser aller au milieu des allées sombres dédiées à la littérature Moldue.

Ron était sous le choc. Sans parler de la réaction de mini-Ron au vu des images mentales qu'Hermione venait de lui créer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer là-bas, les lèvres gonflées, haletant sous ses caresses. C'était comme en troisième année lorsqu'elle avait giflé Malefoy. Il la voyait sous un tout autre jour.

Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Hermione ?

Ron devait bien vérifier d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'était bien elle qui avait dit cela : sa meilleure amie Hermione, obsédée par les livres, n'émettant aucune objection à l'idée de parler de quelque chose que Ron aurait considéré comme un blasphème pour elle.

Ce n'est pas un secret vu que toute ma relation avec Viktor s'est passée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Et cela lui suffit. L'imaginer avec ce prédateur Bulgare mit fin à tous ses fantasmes et il s'empêcha de crier et de casser des choses autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte et continua.

J'ai du apprendre à tousser et à bouger mes pieds bruyamment à chaque fois que je retrouvais Jane Austen.

« En quelle année était Jane Austen et est-ce qu'elles m'auraient laissé regarder ? »

Les pensées de Ron devaient se lire sur son visage puisque dans la seconde suivante, Hermione lui avait jeté son livre à la figure.

C'est une auteure. Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers !

Ron avait esquivé le livre et se mit à glousser, gêné que ses réactions hormonales soient si évidentes. Il adorait la voir toute chose. Ca le rendait… tout chose.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu parlais tout haut de retrouver quelqu'un dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Pas la peine de me jeter un livre, mes pensées étaient tout à fait innocentes.

Si tes pensées étaient innocentes alors je ne te demanderai plus jamais de te joindre à la S.A.L.E.

Son regard le mettait au défi de raconter le mensonge qu'il était déjà en train de fignoler dans sa tête. Mais c'était inutile, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire sans se trahir.

D'accord, tu as gagné, je ne suis qu'un adolescent pervers ! avoua-t-il avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Tiens, au fait, 83% c'est drôlement précis. D'où tu sors tes statistiques ? Ce n'était surement pas au programme. Des fois j'ai même l'impression que tu inventes des nombres pour éviter que les gens ne te contredisent.

Ne sois pas stupide, Ron. Je n'invente pas de chiffres pour me rendre intéressante. Je l'ai trouvé sur Google.

En voyant son air ébahi elle continua.

C'est un truc Moldu. C'est un moteur de recherche sur Internet. On tape ce qu'on veut et il t'affiche les différentes pages web qui le mentionnent.

D'accord, alors premièrement, des fois j'ai l'impression que tu me parles en grec. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi tu as été chercher ce genre d'information sur un truc qui s'appelle « Gogol » ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rose vif.

Google, Ron, le moteur de recherche s'appelle Google. Tu aurais vraiment du prendre l'option d'Etudes des Moldus. Dans le monde Moldu, tout le monde m'aurait compris.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as recherché des informations sur…

Ron marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Même s'il faisait tout son possible pour l'embarrasser, certaines choses restaient difficiles à dire devant elle.

… des informations sur CA.

J'aime comprendre les choses. Quand j'entends parler de quelque chose que je ne connais pas, je me mets en tête de faire des recherches dès que l'occasion se présente. Et vu que je partageais le dortoir de Lavande et Parvati, c'était inévitable que j'entende parler de ces choses là.

Elle avait dit tout cela en fixant son dessus de lit.

Les filles parlent de ce genre de choses ?

Ron était choqué. Les filles n'étaient-elles pas censées parler de vêtements et de ce truc qu'elles se mettaient sur les yeux ?

Tu plaisantes ? Je suis au courant de tous les détails croustillants concernant les couples qui ont vu le jour que ce soit dans notre année, l'année supérieure et l'année inférieure. Sans parler de toutes les rumeurs qui ont pu exister.

Ron faillit s'étrangler.

Tous les couples ? demanda calmement Ron, sans oser la regarder.

Hermione semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Oui, Ron, TOUS les couples, toi et Lavande Brown compris.

Ron mourait d'envie de savoir ce que son ex petite amie avait pu dire sur lui, pourtant il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet Lavande. Hermione avait encore une fois compris à quoi il pensait et pris une décision pour lui en continuant.

Apparemment, elle aimait beaucoup tes grandes mains mais il t'a fallu un moment pour effacer toute ta maladresse…

De nouveau, Ron aurait souhaité être englouti par le matelas.

Les filles sont diaboliques. J'arrive pas à croire que Lavande ait raconté toutes nos séances de bécotage alors que je n'ai rien pu tirer de McLaggen concernant votre rencard.

Hermione fit alors un grand sourire avant d'émettre une série de gloussements moqueurs.

Oui, et bien, ce que je peux te dire c'est que McLaggen est devenu un peu trop « tactile » sous une branche de gui et qu'après ça je lui ai jeté un très vilain sort qui a rendu son petit copain complètement hors-jeu pendant un certain temps.

Il adorait cette fille. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il était follement amoureux d'elle.

C'est genial ! Franchement, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde. Pas étonnant qu'il refusait d'en parler !

Attends une minute. J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies demandé ! TU devrais avoir honte de toi pour vouloir m'espionner comme ça !

Mais tu viens de me dire que tu parlais de moi avec Lavande !

Non, j'ai dit que j'étais au courant de tous les détails croustillants pas que j'en avais parlé avec elles ! Pour ton information, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé concernant votre relation. Mais il est vrai qu'elle adorait raconter en détails vos petits rendez-vous, surtout quand j'étais là.

Un silence gênant s'installa rapidement entre eux et Ron sut qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il avait espéré que cette histoire ne revienne jamais sur le tapis mais vu la mission dangereuse dans laquelle ils se lançaient, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose sans que l'affaire ait été réglée.

Ecoute, Hermione, pour cette histoire avec Lavande, c'était stupide. Je ne l'aimais même pas. C'est juste que Ginny a dit quelque chose, enfin elle l'a plutôt hurlé… Bref, elle a dit que moi je n'avais jamais embrassé personne quand Harry et moi on l'a surprise avec Dean derrière une tapisserie.

Il se sentait idiot de lui parler de son manque d'expérience.

Lavande était juste là. Je voulais juste embrasser une fille moi aussi, pour ne pas être le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait. Ca ne devait pas aller plus loin que ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir –

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurai préféré attendre, oui, attendre –

Son regard s'ancra au sien. Elle avait une expression étrange mêlant vulnérabilité et désir.

J'aurai préféré attendre quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de très spécial, murmura-t-il enfin.

Un court silence s'installa de nouveau. Ron mourait d'envie qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Je n'aurais pas du t'envoyer ces canaris. Ce n'était pas juste, je n'avais pas à attaquer un de mes meilleurs amis.

Sa voix respirait la mélancolie et elle s'était mise à jouer avec son dessus de lit à nouveau.

Je suis désolée.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa lampe de chevet et l'éteignit.

Le fait d'éteindre la lumière semblait vouloir dire que la discussion était close mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

C'est pas grave, je le méritais. Embrasser quelqu'un dans la Salle Commune alors que j'avais accepté ton invitation à la fête de Slughorn… Je regrette. Tu es très spéciale pour moi Hermione.

Il se demanda si elle ferait le lien avec l'une de ses phrases précédentes. L'obscurité de la pièce l'aidant, il continua son aveu.

Si je n'avais pas fait tout ça alors c'est peut-être à moi que tu aurais jeté un sort pour avoir été trop tactile sous le gui.

Un autre silence. Ron se demanda si Hermione ne s'était pas endormie alors qu'il venait d'avoir un accès de courage.

Je ne crois pas que je t'aurais jeté un sort si tel avait été le cas.

Sa voix était faible mais Ron avait entendu chaque mot de sa phrase. Il eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il ne pensait pas que son corps supporterait tant de bonheur.

Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Bonne nuit, Ron, dit-elle avant de glousser. Fais de beaux rêves !

« Elle est vraiment diabolique, non ? »


	2. Longues journées en solitaire

**Longues journées en solitaire**

C'était une autre de ses journées de recherche sur les cachettes probables des Horcruxes pour Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui, était en reconnaissance au Ministère. Rester cloitrés dans cette maison en plein été était étouffant.

Ron s'ennuyait. Chaque jour semblait de plus en plus long. Ses moments préférés étaient semblables à celui-ci : il pouvait passer sa journée avec Hermione, assis près d'elle, comme c'était le cas à présent. Ils étaient sur le canapé dans le bureau du deuxième étage. Ils avaient déjà passé tous les livres au peigne fin, par conséquent leurs recherches devenaient ennuyeuses. Il y avait une chose que Ron voulait lui demander, cela le turlupinait depuis des jours. Il avait souvent essayé de faire dériver leurs conversations mais elles n'avaient jamais pris la tournure qu'il souhaitait leur donner. Il allait devoir être plus direct, même si l'idée le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il en avait assez d'attendre d'avoir le courage d'en parler alors il finit par tout dire d'un trait.

Tu crois qu'Harry est puceau ?

Oui.

Hermione n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre pour répondre. Elle avait le nez plongé dans une copie de « Rowena, une femme » et Ron ne voyait que quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés dépasser du livre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise par cette question ou par ce manque de tact ?

Ron souffla, vexé qu'elle n'ait pas compris où il voulait en venir. Elle était là, assise à quelques centimètres de lui et elle n'avait même pas rougi alors qu'il avait parlé de sexe sans préavis.

Tu le sais, évidemment, alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron balbutia. Sa stratégie avait été de la prendre de court pour mener la discussion.

Je ne sais pas s'il me le dirait. On parle de ma sœur là et je suis sur qu'il pense que je le tuerais.

Tu le ferais ? Tu le tuerais ?

Elle le rendait fou à rester plongée dans son livre. Il jeta un œil sous son livre et remarqua une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son cou pour finir dans le décolleté qu'offrait son petit haut. Cet habit le rendait fou. Il devait être silencieux depuis un moment puisqu'elle dut lui reposer la question.

Ron, est-ce que tu voudrais tuer Harry si jamais il n'était pas puceau ?

Je ne pense pas. C'est l'élu alors le tuer ce ne serait pas une super idée. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas qu'ils finissent ensemble. Mais plus tard, elle n'est encore qu'un bébé, elle a juste 16 ans.

Ron sourit avant de terminer.

Je le tabasserai juste un peu !

Donc, si toi comme moi savons qu'Harry est puceau, et que toi et moi savons que tu es puceau, tout porte à croire qu'en fait, tu veux savoir si moi je suis vierge aussi ? demanda-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux de son livre. Parce que c'est la seule chose que moi je sais et pas toi.

« Zut, elle est maligne. »

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais si je suis puceau ? demanda Ron, vexé qu'elle lise en lui si facilement.

Lavande parle beaucoup, et très fort, et avec beaucoup de détails.

Elle se replongea dans son livre. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait partagé son dortoir avec son ancienne petite-amie pendant six ans.

Par contre, je suis curieuse. Comment ta virginité peut-elle encore être intacte ? Apparemment tu repoussais toutes ses avances.

Ron ne trouvait plus ses mots. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il refusait les avances répétées de sa petite amie de l'époque parce qu'il était amoureux d'une autre ? Les garçons ne font pas ça habituellement, il le savait grâce aux discussions qu'ils avaient entre garçons. C'était généralement l'inverse.

Elle l'est, c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Non, répondit-elle calmement sans laisser paraitre ses émotions.

Il détestait ça lorsque ses réponses étaient si courtes. Ne pouvait-elle pas développer un peu plus ? Ca le rendait fou de rester assis là à faire semblant de ne pas devenir fou. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, elle continua.

Je me demandais juste comment tu raisonnais, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Nous les Weasleys nous sommes très… il hésita, tentant de se souvenir du mot que Bill avait utilisé quelques années auparavant. Nous sommes très féconds. On m'a appris à ne pas m'engager dans ce genre d'activité à moins d'être prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Alors tu vas rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ?

Ron se tortilla sous l'effet de sa question. Elle était assise là, toujours le nez dans son livre alors que leurs cuisses se touchaient presque. Lui se tortillait comme si le sol était recouvert d'araignées.

Pas forcément. J'attendrai juste d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui je me verrais fonder une famille. Les sorts contraceptifs et les potions ne sont pas très efficaces sur notre espèce.

Hermione posa enfin son livre après cette dernière phrase et éclata de rire.

Votre espèce ?

Oui, j'ai six frères et sœurs, je sors de l'ordinaire.

Je croyais que ta mère avait continué jusqu'à avoir une fille !

Elle posa son livre sur la table et adossa sa tête sur le montant du canapé avant de le regarder. Sa nouvelle position offrit une vue imprenable sur son décolleté et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas fixer sa poitrine. Son pantalon était cependant beaucoup moins confortable.

C'est une théorie mais Bill se souvient que ses grossesses étaient toujours des surprises. Je crois que c'est une magie spécifique aux Weasleys. Comme un besoin de faire perdurer notre nom. Les frères et sœurs de mes parents ont tous été tués pendant la guerre et Bill pense que c'est notre magie qui veut faire durer notre lignée.

Tu es en train de me dire que s'il y a six garçons et une fille dans ta famille c'est pour créer une abondance de Weasleys pour les générations à venir ?

Elle semblait plus curieuse que sceptique. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle allée de bibliothèque inconnue jusqu'alors.

Mon père avait quatre frères et c'est le seul à avoir survécu, peut-être que notre magie veut doubler nos chances de survie.

Alors tu n'as pas couché avec Lavande parce que tu ne voulais pas lancer de nouvelle génération aussi tôt ?

Son expression ne laissait rien transparaitre, pourtant il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui laissait entendre sa déception.

Entre autres choses, oui.

Entre autres choses ? Quelles autres choses ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, tout en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Comment cette conversation en est-elle arrivée à « Ron est coincé parce qu'il ne s'est pas tapé son ex petite amie ? »

Il changea de position sur le canapé, mal à l'aise et détourna le regard de ses yeux marrons inquisiteurs.

Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais coincé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant droite.

Elle attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux avant de souffler sur une de ses mèches de cheveux perdues sur son visage.

J'étais plutôt contente quand j'ai appris que, comme tu dis, tu ne te tapais pas Lavande Brown !

Tu étais contente ? s'enquit Ron.

Parler de sa vie sexuelle lui sembla tout de suite plus intéressant maintenant qu'il avait son avis sur un point.

Hermione explosa sous l'effet de sa question. Elle se leva avec force et traversa la pièce les bras croisés.

Evidemment que j'étais contente ! Mon meilleur ami sortait avec une trainée qui avait offert des fellations à la moitié des garçons de notre année ! J'avais peur que tu attrapes une horrible maladie si tu couchais avec elle dans un placard à balais !

Elle fit les cent pas dans le bureau dédié à leurs séances de recherche. Ron la trouva absolument adorable.

C'est quoi ce nom d'abord ? Lavande Brown ? Ce n'est pas un vrai nom, c'est ce qu'on trouve dans une boite de crayons de couleurs ! (1) Tu as eu de la chance d'y réchapper !

Encore une fois, Ron fut époustouflé par la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle était en colère, c'était comme si un feu s'allumait dans ses yeux. C'était captivant. Il gloussa après son monologue.

Oui, si je me souviens bien, je peux remercier Harry et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Harry ? Tu remercies Harry ? Je te signale que ce n'est pas Harry qui s'est fait traiter de gourgandine pendant vingt minutes ! Ce n'est pas lui qui était soupçonné d'avoir eu des rapports intimes avec le petit ami de sa camarade de chambre dans le dortoir des garçons ! D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, c'est bien le dernier endroit où je voudrais perdre ma virginité, trop dégradant ! Un dortoir ? Là où n'importe qui pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment ? Même en jetant un sort d'Impassibilité : le fait que Dean ou Seamus puissent être debout de l'autre côté du rideau ce n'est pas très excitant.

« Et comment mettre fin à un fantasme qui dure depuis plus de trois ans et qui alimente tous mes plaisirs solitaires… » pensa Ron.

Attends… Alors tu es vierge ?

Evidemment que je suis vierge, espèce de babouin ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais couché avec McLaggen ? s'insurgea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Et Vicky ? Tu as parlé de « relations intimes » l'autre soir, cracha-t-il. Dans les rayons sur la literature Moldue !

Il se leva et imita sa posture.

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Bon sang ce qu'elle était belle quand elle s'énervait.

Il s'appelle Viktor et puis, j'avais quinze ans ! Ron Weasley, tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille qui perd sa virginité à quinze ans dans une allée de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Elle avait le visage rouge et semblait chercher ses mots.

Et je ne serais jamais une de tes petites gourgandines !

« Merci de répondre à mes prières… »

Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? Une de « mes » gourgandines ? La dernière fois que j'ai recompté, tu avais embrassé plus de garçons que moi !

Ca je l'espère bien ou alors la théorie préférée de Lavande serait vraie ! répondit Hermione en gloussant bêtement.

Sa colère avait disparu. Elle retomba sur le canapé en riant. Ron se répéta sa phrase intérieurement et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lui aussi.

Que tu as embrassé plus de PERSONNES que moi. C'est mieux ?

Ron s'avachit sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir.

Quoi ? Elle pensait que j'embrassais des garçons ?

Oh oui, c'était sa théorie préférée pour expliquer le fait que tu n'aies jamais été plus loin avec elle. Surtout après votre rupture. Elle préférait l'idée que tu ne couches avec aucune autre fille plutôt que ne pas coucher juste avec elle. Mais c'était assez intéressant. Surtout quand elle s'est mise à observer tes interactions avec Harry. Elle était convaincue que tu as eu le cœur brisé quand Harry s'est mis à sortir avec ta sœur.

Elle avait peiné pour terminer sa phrase tant ses rires l'assaillaient.

Alors mon ex répand des rumeurs comme quoi j'ai retourné ma veste ? Et avec mon meilleur pote en plus ? Putain, j'ai peut-être bien fait de ne pas y retourner cette année alors… dit-il avant de réfléchir. Attends, ils ne croient quand même pas que je me suis enfui avec lui pour vivre notre relation ? Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est trop bizarre ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir couché avec elle maintenant, au moins elle n'aurait rien inventé !

Hermione prit les jambes de Ron qui retombaient maladroitement du canapé pour les poser sur ses genoux.

Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux un moment. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais presque confortable. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Ron parle à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec ses mains glissant sur ses mollets. Ses caresses faisaient gambader son esprit et il prit un livre sur la table basse pour l'ouvrir et le poser sur son entrejambe afin de cacher son excitation grandissante.

Bon, si je dois mourir vierge, au moins je ne serais pas le seul à ne pas avoir trempé mon biscuit !

Là tu es juste grossier ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa voix était grondeuse mais Ron voyait sur son visage qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ils plongèrent dans le silence à nouveau.

C'est un peu dommage quand même de savoir qu'on va affronter la mort d'ici peu alors qu'il reste des expériences à vivre.

Le corps de Ron se figea. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très intelligent et il ne comprenait pas toujours ses sous-entendus mais il semblait bien qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser entendre. Il se força à se détendre avant de lui répondre.

Je suis bien d'accord.

Il essaya de déglutir mais c'était difficile. Elle bougea légèrement sous ses jambes. Etait-elle plus proche à présent ? Elle se pencha vers lui et la bretelle de son haut glissa le long de son épaule. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un minuscule bout de tissu mais le fait qu'il glisse ainsi sur son bras était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vue. Il était bien content d'avoir placé un livre sur son entrejambe auparavant car le tissu de son pantalon était étiré au dessus de son érection.

Il y a des gens qui ont passé leur vie à écrire des chansons et des poèmes sur cette expérience merveilleuse qu'on ne vivra peut-être jamais…

Elle le regarda, une étincelle dans le regard. De l'espoir ? Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur un bras. Il plaça son autre bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la tête d'Hermione. Ses boucles rebelles lui chatouillaient le bras.

C'est vrai…

C'est tout ce qu'il arriva à dire avec sa gorge sèche. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était totalement d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait envie de lui dire que s'il y avait bien une expérience qu'il ne voulait pas rater c'était celle de se réveiller dans ses bras, après l'avoir fait gémir de plaisir toute la nuit. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas mourir sans connaitre le gout de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut comme si sa main avait bougé de son propre accord, ses doigts avaient attrapé une de ses mèches bouclées pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Avait-il déjà touché ses cheveux ? De toutes les fois où il avait fantasmé sur elle, de toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'ils seraient si doux.

Elle leva les yeux et l'observa à travers ses longs cils. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Avait-il le droit de la toucher comme ça ? Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, était-ce une bonne nouvelle ou prenait-elle son temps pour lui dire qu'il pouvait ranger ses mains ? Il fit courir son pouce le long de sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre sa main.

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses inspirations. Ses tétons s'étaient durcis et étaient mis en évidence par le tissu moulant de son haut.

« Wow » était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Ron.

Ils furent sortis de leur transe par une porte qui claque annonçant le retour d'Harry.

Je suis rentré ! appela ce dernier.

Hermione se releva rapidement, surprise. Son mouvement brusque fit retomber les jambes de Ron, ainsi que le livre qui cachait son entrejambe. Ron vit son regard se fixer sur son pantalon, puis elle se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains en couinant. Elle se rendit compte que cela n'avancerait à rien alors elle laissa retomber ses bras et, sans lui accorder un regard, rassembla quelques livres dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour aller accueillir Harry.

On est en haut, dans le bureau. J'arrive tout de suite. Tu veux bien demander à Kreattur s'il a besoin d'aide pour le diner ? Je descends dans une minute. Ron descendra plus tard.

Et sans dire un mot à ce dernier et sans le regarder, elle quitta la pièce.

Ron était maintenant seul dans le bureau, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de suggérer que je me masturbe avant de descendre les rejoindre ? »

Ron avait appris il y a bien longtemps qu'il était toujours sage de suivre les conseils d'Hermione, même s'il ne le faisait que rarement. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle de bains de l'autre côté du couloir.

Je rappelle pour les incultes qu'en anglais Lavander Brown veut littéralement dire « lavande » et « marron ». Ce sont donc bien des couleurs, d'où l'histoire des crayons de couleurs !


	3. Cauchemars et fantasmes

**Cauchemars et Fantasmes**

Il fallut un moment avant que les gémissements sourds ne réveillent Ron. La chambre était sombre, seule une faible lueur provenait de la fenêtre et éclairait ainsi légèrement la pièce. Pendant un moment, il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il l'entendit de nouveau. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans le lit voisin et l'espace d'une seconde il crut qu'il s'était réveillé parce qu'Hermione faisait ce « genre » de rêve.

« Merci Merlin ! »

Mais lorsqu'elle marmonna « Non, pitié, non ! » il sut qu'elle ne s'amusait pas.

Hermione ! appela-t-il à voix haute. (Pas de réponse, elle continuait de supplier) Hermione, réveilles-toi !

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'aimait pas l'entendre supplier comme ça. Alors qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Ron se leva et traversa la pièce. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et la prit par les épaules avant de la secouer énergiquement pour la réveiller.

Réveille-toi Hermione !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à se débattre immédiatement sous son emprise.

Arrêtez ! Pitié, arrêtez de lui faire du mal ! dit-elle dans un cri tandis que son corps tentait toujours de le repousser.

Hermione, c'est moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est torturé. C'est moi, Hermione, c'est moi…

Elle cessa de se débattre et le regarda enfin, le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt elle le repoussait, elle s'accrochait à lui à présent.

Oh Ron ! Ca semblait si réel !

Un sanglot déchirant sortit de sa gorge et elle s'agrippa avec force aux bras tendus de Ron. Ce dernier enroula alors ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui en une douce étreinte. Il n'avait trouvé le courage de le faire que parce qu'il savait que c'était la chose à faire lorsqu'une fille pleurait, il l'avait lu dans « Douze Moyens Infaillibles pour Séduire une Sorcière ».

Hermione enfouit son visage contre sa peau et Ron sentit ses joues humides sur son torse nu.

Il la garda serrée dans ses bras tout en la berçant doucement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes : elle était en sécurité et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Il fit de son mieux pour tenter de mémoriser la sensation de sa peau sous la sienne. Jamais il ne l'avait prise dans ses bras de la sorte, cela semblait si intime à présent. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui et son torse se bomba de fierté. Il avait réussi à la calmer. Elle s'immobilisa et au bout d'un long moment, Ron se dit que peut-être elle s'était endormie. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte pour pouvoir repartir dans son lit, mais Hermione resserra son emprise sur lui.

S'il te plait ne pars pas, lui demanda-t-elle timidement, le visage caché par son épaule.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Il sourit, fier de s'être souvenu de cette réplique de film Moldu qu'elle l'avait obligé à regarder avec elle. Le héros répondait toujours aux requêtes de sa belle par un "Comme vous voudrez".

Il souleva ses jambes de leur position inconfortable et fut surpris de voir Hermione soulever sa couverture en une invitation silencieuse. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir s'allonger sur les couvertures et souffrir de la brise matinale qui s'engouffrait chaque jour dans la pièce.

Il se glissa dans ce cocon douillet qu'offraient le corps d'Hermione et le lit. Il n'était plus sur de rien à présent. Dans son livre, il n'était pas mentionné quels emplacements choisir pour poser ses mains sur le corps d'une fille. Lorsqu'il s'allongea complètement près d'elle, elle se pelotonna immédiatement contre son torse. Ils étaient face à face, allongés sur le côté. Il glissa son bras sous son oreiller. Hermione avait replié son bras au maximum entre leurs deux corps tandis que sa son autre main gisait, paume vers le bas, sur son torse.

Ron tenta vainement d'empêcher son corps de réagir. Il éloigna ses hanches des siennes pour éviter qu'elle ne sente son sexe se durcir contre elle. Il hésita un moment avant d'enrouler son bras autour d'elle, puis il s'autorisa enfin à lui accorder un regard. Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient les pâles tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur le bas du cou, lui-même mis en évidence par le col large de son tee-shirt. Mais au fait, ce n'était pas un tee-shirt à Hermione mais un des siens. C'était celui des Cannons de Chudley qui avait disparu l'été précédent. Ses entrailles semblèrent se réchauffer d'un coup et tout son sang se dirigea vers son entrejambe, l'emplissant de désir.

Il trouvait la situation particulièrement séduisante : lui, dans le lit d'Hermione, son corps pressé tout contre le sien et elle portant seulement un tee-shirt qui lui appartenait. Il était serré contre elle et il aimait ça. Il posa sa main sur son dos et commença une douce caresse.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« Elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait ? » pensa-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fermerait surement pas l'œil de la nuit.

Elle lui avait demandé de rester avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps de la faire hésiter. Elle était à présent blottie au creux de ses bras parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'il avait été d'accord si rapidement. « Comme vous voudrez. » Elle avait reconnut immédiatement la réplique.

Il était venu la chercher cet été là, pour la soutenir lors du départ de ses parents pour l'Australie. Ils avaient du restés cachés dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait du rendre invisible, pendant que ses parents rassemblaient leurs affaires. « Princess Bride » était le seul film qu'ils avaient eu sous la main. Ron était fasciné par la télévision et lui avait posé un milliard de questions. Ils s'étaient allongés côte à côte sur son lit, sans se toucher, pour regarder le film. Hermione avait déjà vu ce film une bonne douzaine de fois et avait trouvé plus intéressant d'observer Ron plutôt que de suivre l'histoire. Ce souvenir la fit sourire et elle se demanda si Ron se souvenait que chaque fois que Wesley disait « Comme vous voudrez » à la Princesse Bouton d'Or, c'était en réalité d'autres mots pour lui dire « Je vous aime ».

Merci, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Il était tellement plus facile d'oublier cette image de lui, se tortillant sur le sol sous la torture maintenant qu'elle avait sa peau si douce à proximité. La main de Ron dessinait à présent de grands cercles sur son dos, il pensait surement que cette caresse allait l'aider à se rendormir. Mais cela faisait tout sauf la calmer. AU lieu de cela, elle se sentait de plus en plus réveillée. Ses caresses, même à travers du tissu, étaient électrisantes.

Elle sourit en repensant au tissu qu'elle portait. Elle avait été chargée par Mrs Weasley de trier le linge, l'été avant leur sixième année. Le tee-shirt de Ron était pourtant terne et presqu'en lambeaux. Il l'avait porté les jours précédents pour s'occuper du jardin, c'était une de ses corvées à faire sans magie. Le tissu avait moulé son torse, dévoilant ainsi des muscles qu'ils n'avaient surement pas remarqué lui-même. Le tissu était imprégné de sueur et de terre et Hermione l'avait observé de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle s'était imaginée s'allonger dans les herbes folles avec lui et lui ôter lentement son haut. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à résister à la tentation de mettre ce tee-shirt dans sa pile de vêtements, plutôt que sur la pile de Ron.

Par la suite, Molly avait continué de mettre le tee-shirt dans son panier à elle, ce qui la gênait car elle ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel ou si cela était du au sortilège qu'elle utilisait pour faire le tri car elle dormait toutes les nuits avec.

Ginny l'avait taquinée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu le porter. Mais Hermione avait l'habitude des moqueries de la jeune fille au sujet des sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Ron. Lui-même l'avait surprise dans ce tee-shirt, en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il sortait des toilettes. Il faisait chaud cette nuit-là et comme c'était le cas à présent, elle n'avait pas mis de pantalon. Elle avait rougi lorsque ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur ses cuisses nues et sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien dit alors elle l'avait gardé.

Elle fut ramenée au moment présent lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt de Ron frôler sa peau nue. Son tee-shirt était remonté au niveau de sa taille et la main de Ron s'était faufilée sous le tissu. Elle frissonna à ce contact et en eut la chair de poule. Ron stoppa son mouvement mais laissa deux de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Ne t'arrête pas !" criait-elle dans sa tête, exaspérée.

Elle laissa involontairement échapper un petit grognement de frustration. C'était comme si le bas de son dos était en feu là où la peau de Ron était en contact avec la sienne. Hermione descendit sa paume sur le torse de Ron, caressant au passage les quelques poils qui lui donnaient un petit air viril. Elle pria pour que son geste l'incite à continuer. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever sous sa main, ainsi que les battements rapides de son cœur.

Il sembla comprendre et reprit ses caresses. Il fit en sorte que seuls les bouts de ses doigts parcourent son dos, plutôt que sa paume. C'était comme si un chat faisait ses griffes sur son dos mais sans laisser aucune marque. Elle rougit et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle était au paradis. Rien au monde ne pouvait être plus agréable que cela. Les heures qu'elle avait passées à imaginer ses caresses ne pouvaient en rien être comparées à ce court instant qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Les doigts de Ron dansaient sur ses reins. Son toucher mettait son corps en ébullition et là où son excitation humidifiait ses dessous, elle ressentait comme une douleur. Elle copia ses mouvements le long de son corps, allant lentement de son torse à son ventre. Elle sentait sous ses doigts ses muscles emprisonnés par sa peau si douce et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation. Ron laissa échapper un petit soupir et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines, littéralement. Elle remua ses jambes dans l'espoir de soulager son déconfort et, sans y penser, posa son genou sur la jambe de Ron.

La réaction de ce dernier la surpris : il avait posé sa paume entière contre la peau nue de son dos afin de la rapprocher davantage de lui et avait glissé son propre genou entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Savait-il ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ? Savait-il que la présence de cette jambe musclée entre ses cuisses ne l'aidait en rien à calmer son excitation ? Elle s'imagina même refermer cette mince distance qui les séparait pour frotter son entrejambe contre lui mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à ce plaisir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rapprochée de lui, le tissu de son tee-shirt était passé par-dessus sa main, alors, lorsqu'il renouvela ses caresses, il n'y avait plus de limite textile. Il fit lentement remonter sa main le long de son dos, elle haleta, son corps se cambrait sous ses doigts, ses seins se pressaient contre son torse. Elle le sentit glousser bien qu'il ne fit aucun bruit. Elle risqua un regard vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, satisfait de la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Encouragée par son regard, elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras. Elle avait toujours adoré ses bras et avait passé de nombreuses nuits à fantasmer sur l'effet qu'ils lui feraient enroulés autour d'elle en une étreinte sauvage. Elle serra sa main autour de son biceps et son pouce dessina de petits cercles sur son muscle.

Ron lui montra qu'il appréciait en laissant échapper un soupir. Hermione fit courir sa main le long de son bras puis croisa son regard. Aucun ne dit mot, pourtant elle se sentit vulnérable, comme s'il voyait jusque dans son âme. Elle frissonna lorsque la main de Ron se reposa au creux de ses reins, ses doigts se rapprochant dangereusement du banal coton qui composait ses dessous.

A ce moment là, elle souhaita être une de ces filles qui dormaient en sous-vêtements de dentelle. Un satin délicat aurait peut-être tenté sa main à descendre plus bas pour glisser sur la courbe de ses fesses. Elle sentit néanmoins la main de Ron trembler alors qu'il frôlait le tissu, sa nervosité évidente à l'idée de la toucher. Cette pensée gonfla le cœur d'Hermione. Elle reposa sa main sur le dos de Ron, se rapprochant de lui encore un peu plus, avant de mimer ses caresses sur le bas de son dos. Elle le sentit frissonner sous cette nouvelle caresse et il remua légèrement, Hermione en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Elle pouvait le sentir… Cette masse longue contre sa cuisse, à quelques millimètres de son entrejambe humide. Sans vraiment y penser, elle se pressa encore contre lui. Etre ravie de sentir son érection contre elle la choquait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant : elle se sentait puissante, elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Comment se fait-il qu'avec cette étreinte il ne m'ait pas encore embrassée ? ».

Elle leva les yeux vers lui juste à temps pour voir sa langue courir sur sa bouche. Comme elle avait envie de la capturer entre ses propres lèvres, faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle avait pris cette décision il y a bien longtemps : Ron devrait l'embrasser le premier. Elle savait que, quelque part, cette décision les empêchait de faire avancer les choses entre eux. Cela semblait stupide à présent, mais une partie d'elle, celle qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette excitation, aurait bien jeté cette promesse par la fenêtre pour l'embrasser goulument. Mais elle savait que cela serait beaucoup plus important pour elle s'il faisait le premier pas.

Ron avait tendance à laisser les autres gérer sa vie. Elle en avait souvent été témoin. Elle pensait que c'était surement parce qu'il était issu d'une famille nombreuse : s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose qui était de sa responsabilité, quelqu'un d'autre se dévouait toujours pour que cela soit fait. Il prenait rarement des initiatives. C'était même Harry qui lui avait trouvé sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noël. Le plus souvent, on devait le forcer à agir, ils n'auraient probablement jamais dansé ensemble au mariage de Bill et Fleur si Viktor n'était pas apparu pour le pousser à inviter Hermione.

Mais pour leur premier baiser, Hermione voulait être sure qu'elle compterait assez aux yeux de Ron pour qu'il prenne l'initiative. IL fallait qu'elle compte assez pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités les concernant. Elle le poussait à faire énormément de choses mais elle ne pouvait pas le pousser à faire ça. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de petit coup de pouce.

Elle fit courir sa main sur ce qu'elle savait être son pantalon de pyjama bordeaux. Elle stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'elle rencontra une couture puis fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa hanche, caressant ce doux tissu. Elle était frustrée que ses bras ne soient pas plus longs, alors, lorsqu'elle atteint ses limites, elle fit remonter sa main lentement. Elle vit la pomme d'Adam de Ron remuer alors qu'il déglutissait. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se mordait la lèvre, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Puis, il fit ce que l'esprit d'Hermione lui hurlait de faire depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mimant ses caresses, Ron fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique de sa petite culotte jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa hanche qu'il se mit doucement à caresser. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux lorsque sa main atterrit sur sa cuisse nue. Il ne s'était surement pas attendu à ça. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour bien voir mais Hermione était sure qu'il était en train de rougir. Elle lui sourit timidement, gênée par sa propre audace, sans pour autant la regretter. Surtout que sa main descendait maintenant le long de sa cuisse, l'excitant au plus haut point.

Les bras de Ron étaient beaucoup plus longs que les siens et il put faire glisser sa main jusque sous son genou qui était toujours posé sur sa jambe. Alors que la main d'Hermione, à l'origine posée sur sa hanche, par-dessus son bras, s'était fait déloger de là par ses caresses, elle reposait à présent sous son bras, sur son ventre. Hermione en profita pour jouer avec cette fine trainée de poils qui couraient jusque sous son pantalon tendu.

Même si elle adorait sentir les doigts de Ron dessiner des cercles sur sa cuisse, ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de sa paume remontant sa jambe en une caresse ferme. Elle ferma les yeux et rapprocha ses hanches des siennes, laissant retomber sa tête légèrement en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose de possessif dans sa façon de la serrer contre lui et cela lui coupait le souffle. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la passion s'emparait d'elle. Elle imagina ses mains puissantes la caresser avec envie et s'accrochant à elle avec cette même confiance et elle sentit monter en elle son orgasme. Elle se laissa alors emporter par ses sensations.

Ron était en train de vivre le plus beau moment de sa courte vie. C'était mieux que gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, mieux qu'une stupide Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bon sang, toucher Hermione c'était encore mieux que lorsque Lavande lui avait fait une gâterie, et pourtant ça, il avait adoré. Mais là, c'était douloureux tellement c'était tentant. Ron avait bien cru qu'il allait jouir quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que cette petite culotte sous son tee-shirt.

Il savait que cet instant défilerait devant ses yeux le jour de sa mort. Il était sur qu'elle l'avait incité à la caresser de la sorte et sa réaction avait été époustouflante : elle s'était serrée contre lui, contre une partie de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'avait senti, il avait été horrifié. Il avait été prêt à se jeter sur son propre lit, mortifié. Mais sa réponse avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir : elle s'était serrée contre lui, frottant l'intérieur de sa cuisse sur son entrejambe frémissant. La sensation avait été incroyable et il avait du se retenir pour ne pas la chevaucher comme un vulgaire Nimbus. Alors, au lieu de fuir, il était resté et c'était devenu la nuit la plus excitante de sa vie.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il était persuadé qu'il allait s'évanouir vu le manque de sang dans son cerveau. C'était juste trop tentant. Sa main reposait dans le creux de ses hanches, son pouce caressait l'élastique de sa culotte. Il se demandait s'il oserait, chacun de ses actes offrait de nombreuses possibilités. Elle pourrait le gifler et le jeter hors de son lit à coups de pied ou elle pourrait le plaquer sur le matelas et profiter de lui. Elle pourrait même s'endormir alors qu'il explorait son corps. Pendant une seconde, c'est l'idée qu'il préféra parce qu'il aurait moins de chance de se faire jeter sur le sol. Mais si elle s'endormait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne trouverait pas cela aussi excitant que lui. Alors, il préféra l'option numéro deux : qu'elle le plaque contre le matelas pour profiter de lui.

Il décida qu'il serait mieux d'éloigner sa main de ses dessous pour éviter toute tentation supplémentaire. Même si elle semblait apprécier, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait du même avis s'il lui caressait les fesses ou s'il faisait glisser ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte, comme il aurait souhaité le faire. Au lieu de cela, sa main glissa de nouveau sous son tee-shirt. Il était nerveux car il était sur qu'elle repousserait sa main. La première fois, c'était un accident mais là, son geste était délibéré.

Il retint son souffle alors que sa main remontait sur le corps d'Hermione. Il hésitait entre masser de nouveau son dos, vu que sa main s'y trouvait déjà, ou s'aventurer vers le monde inconnu qu'était le ventre d'Hermione. Alors il décida de tâter le terrain en jouant sur sa taille pour voir sa réaction. Il plaça délicatement sa main sur la courbure de sa taille et il la sentit sourire contre son torse. Il lui dessina des cercles sur le ventre, voyant jusqu'où elle le laisserait aller. Pour seule réponse, elle imita ses caresses sur son propre ventre.

« Génial, » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, ravi de profiter de ce moment avec elle.

Il pouvait mourir heureux. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait les attendre : il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il pencha son visage et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

« Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire ? »

Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je l'embrassais maintenant elle me rendrait mon baiser ? Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansait dans son ventre. S'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes maintenant et qu'elle le repoussait, il en perdrait l'esprit. La sentir écrasée contre son corps, la peau si douce de son ventre sous ses doigts, les petits soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche… Il désirait tellement ce moment, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de prendre le risque. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire comprendre clairement ce qu'elle voulait, comme en disant « Embrasse-moi ». Oui, c'es sur que ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Dans un soupir, il décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin ce soir. Si le moment se représentait à nouveau, il se jetterait surement à l'eau. Mais cette fois, il la garderait juste dans ses bras jusqu'au matin, sans risquer de déclencher sa colère pour avoir franchi trop de frontières.

Hermione fut choquée lorsque Ron retira sa main de sous son tee-shirt pour la reposer délicatement sur son dos, mais sans la caresser cette fois. Il lui avait embrassé les cheveux et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle lui avait le sourire le plus encourageant possible en espérant qu'il ferait enfin ce premier pas qu'elle désirait tant. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il s'installait pour dormir et il lui embrassa le front.

Il la tenait fermement contre lui, ce qui était quand même agréable, mais elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose d'agréable. Pas après avoir passé la dernière heure avec un Ron qui la touchait, la titillait. Elle avait envie de lui, son corps en avait mal et vu l'érection massive qu'elle sentait toujours contre elle, elle savait que lui aussi désirait la même chose.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il ait envie d'arrêter de la sorte. Pourquoi ne la caressait-il plus ? Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse, espérant que ça lui donnerait envie de reprendre. Mais il ne fit que la serrer un peu plus.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle décida qu'être dans ses bras n'était pas si mal après tout et elle se sentit impuissante face à l'appel du sommeil auquel elle avait échappé jusqu'à présent.


	4. Une mince frontière  Partie 1

**Une mince frontière**

Première partie

Hermione faisait les cent pas, nerveuse. Le bois patiné du parquet était froid sous ses pieds nus. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait vécu un des plus beaux moments de sa vie la nuit précédente lorsque Ron s'était faufilé dans son lit pour la réconforter après un terrible cauchemar. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort rien qu'au souvenir de ses chaudes caresses. Elle en voulait encore. Il fallait qu'elle en ait encore. Rester allongée à quelques centimètres de lui serait insupportable, surtout qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : revivre la même chose que la nuit passée.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite routine, sans en parler. Lorsqu'ils montaient se coucher dans leur chambre du 12 square Grimmauld, Ron prenait son pyjama sous le bras et allait se changer dans la salle de bains de l'autre côté du couloir. Hermione, elle, restait dans la chambre et se changeait aussi vite que possible avant de s'installer dans son lit avec un livre, tout ça avant le retour de Ron. Le fait qu'elle fasse les cent pas brisait déjà cette routine.

Elle s'était changée avec une lenteur délibérée, espérant que Ron revienne avant qu'elle n'ait terminé. Non pas qu'elle voulait qu'il se rince l'œil, même si elle y avait songé. C'était plutôt le fait que son lit la terrifiait à présent. Rien qu'à l'idée de se faufiler sous ses draps froids, seule, lui ramenait à l'esprit son cauchemar qui n'avait été chassé que par la présence de Ron à ses côtés. Le savoir là l'avait rassurée : il était sain et sauf. Il n'était plus sur le sol à se tordre de douleur et à supplier qu'on le tue, encore moins immobile et sans vie.

C'était le mélange de deux émotions qui la subjuguait. Elle pouvait gérer sa peur et elle avait l'habitude de résister à l'appel du corps de Ron. Mais la combinaison des deux, c'en était trop. Elle savait à quel point ses caresses pouvaient être douces, elle connaissait les frissons qui glisseraient le long de son dos et elle savait que son souffle chaud dans le cou calmerait toutes ses angoisses. Dormir à quelques pas de lui serait insupportable.

Alors plutôt que de s'emmitoufler dans son propre lit, elle marchait de long en large, la tête emplie de débuts de phrases toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il lui fallait un plan, quelque chose qui ne donnerait pas l'impression à Ron qu'elle voulait l'attirer dans son lit, même si c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle savait que c'était idiot et même si on le lui prouvait, elle refuserait surement de l'admettre. Pourtant, elle avait revêtu la tenue la plus aguicheuse de ses vêtements pour dormir.

Un petit haut en coton fin qui avait légèrement rétréci au lavage. Ron aimait les seins des filles, elle l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à reluquer les poitrines des filles, ainsi que la sienne, donc elle s'était dit que ce haut-là lui plairait surement plus que ce tee-shirt large de la nuit précédente. Elle préférait ce dernier d'ailleurs, car cela lui permettait de dormir sans pantalon. Mais ce soir, elle avait dû mettre un short trop grand pour elle. Elle avait enroulé l'élastique plusieurs fois dans le tissu pour qu'il tienne mieux, mais cela dévoilait un peu plus de ses hanches et de ses cuisses.

Le dernier élément de sa tenue avait été acheté lors d'une séance shopping avec sa mère, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle le prenne. Hermione savait qu'elle n'allait pas la revoir de si tôt, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait la revoir tout court, alors pour lui faire plaisir, elle l'avait laissée la trainer de boutique en boutique sans rechigner ni soupirer. Elles avaient acheté leur robe pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur et sa mère avait insisté pour acheter des dessous assortis. Ce fut une humiliation que d'entrer dans une boutique de lingerie avec la femme qui lui avait donné le jour, sans parler du fait qu'elle lui avait raconté les gouts de son père en la matière. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mère l'avait empêchée de faire ce qu'elle désirait vraiment : lui faire oublier cette histoire de petite culotte et partir.

Au lieu de cela, elle était restée, souriant le plus possible alors que sa mère venait de trouver une culotte en dentelle de la même couleur que sa robe. Hermione s'était même demandé si les stylistes et les boutiques n'avaient pas des accords secrets entre eux pour coordonner leurs couleurs, obligeant ainsi les gens à acheter beaucoup plus de choses. Et c'était en pensant à cela qu'elle avait vu le morceau de tissu qui rendait sa mère si joyeuse. C'était comme si on avait pris un morceau de satin et qu'on l'avait passé dans un broyeur à papier. Sa mère avait gloussé en voyant la tête d'Hermione avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de détermination pour ne pas sortir du magasin. Elle n'avait fait que sourire et écouter sa mère lui parler de la « terrible marque de l'élastique ». Ne savait-elle pas qu'une robe de sorcier n'impliquait pas de problème d'élastique ? Elle avait ensuite déposé ce bout de tissu sur la pile de vêtements à essayer d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'emmener mais s'y était sentie obligée, rien que pour éviter le regard horrifié de Molly Weasley si jamais elle en venait à fouiller dans sa malle qu'elle avait laissée au Terrier. Elle avait songé à le faire disparaitre mais elle se serait sentie coupable de faire ça au dernier cadeau offert par sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu accorder une valeur sentimentale à une culotte, qui n'en était pas une ? Elle avait juste fini dans son petit sac à mains.

Elle avait du arracher l'étiquette ce soir-là et elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer et, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait ridicule, elle repensait juste à ce désir qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsque Ron avait caressé le tissu de sa banale culotte en coton. Elle avait souhaité porter quelque chose de plus excitant que cette vieille culotte de grand-mère, comme les appelait Ginny.

Elle fut sortie de sa « rêverie lingerie » par un Ron ouvrant la porte.

Il entra dans la pièce sans lui accorder un regard mais à mi-chemin de son lit, il la vit et s'arrêta net. Elle se sentait idiote à rester plantée au milieu de la chambre comme ça, vêtue d'une tenue faite pour le tenter, malgré sa mauvaise posture et ses chevilles trop maigres. Elle luttait entre le désir d'aller se cacher sous sa couverture pour ne pas qu'il voie toute sa peau et celui de le pousser sur le lit et lui sauter dessus. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle resta là, sans rien dire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait clair dans son pauvre jeu de séduction. Ce sentiment ne fit qu'empirer alors qu'il restait là sans rien dire lui non plus, son jean et son tee-shirt roulés en boule dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Elle l'observa alors qu'il la regardait, ses yeux passant sur sa silhouette banale. Si elle ne sentait pas autant mortifiée, elle rirait surement et lui dirait de fermer sa bouche pour ne pas avaler des mouches. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix la surprit.

Hermione, ce ne serait pas un caleçon à moi ça ?


	5. Une mince frontière  Partie 2

**Une mince frontière **

**Partie 2**

Hermione, ce ne serait pas un caleçon à moi ça ? demanda Ron avant que son cerveau n'ai le temps de réfléchir.

Dans son esprit, il l'imagina faire descendre son caleçon sur ses cuisses jusqu'a le faire tomber sur le sol avant de lui demander "Tu veux le récupérer ?"

Ces dernières années, il avait eu du mal à garder ses fantasmes pour lui afin de les réutiliser plus tard, lorsqu'il était seul. Mais ce jour-là avait été une journée de tortures. C'était à son tour de surveiller le Ministère et il avait du rester sous la cape d'invisibilité, sous le soleil d'été, à observer, pendant des heures, une entrée qui n'était utilisée que le matin, très peu le midi et lorsque tout le monde repartait le soir. Il avait eu des heures à lui pour repenser à la nuit précédente. Des heures qu'il avait passées à repenser à sa douce peau, à la façon dont elle avait fermé les yeux et haleté alors qu'il faisait remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.

Oh oui, je crois bien. Je l'avais sorti de mon sac le soir où on est arrivés. Je n'avais pas de short pour dormir et il faisait trop chaud pour mettre un pantalon. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites toi et Harry pour dormir avec un pantalon par une chaleur pareille.

Elle avait cessé de le regarder puis s'était mise à jouer avec le bric à brac que les anciens occupants de la maison avaient laissé sur la commode. Ron ne dit rien, ne trouvant aucun moyen de lui dire qu'elle trouverait ça surement indécent qu'il dorme à quelques pas d'elle en simple caleçon, ce qui était son accoutrement habituel pour dormir l'été.

Il haussa les épaules et se redirigea vers le bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il trouvait cela si choquant de la voir debout là. Ils partageaient cette chambre depuis des semaines mais elle était toujours bien cachée sous ses draps lorsqu'il revenait. Quelques fois, il avait même songé à revenir rapidement dans la pièce pour la surprendre mais il avait eu trop peur qu'elle ait ensuite envie de dormir dans une autre chambre, alors il lui laissait tout son temps chaque soir.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son comportement ce soir. Elle était toute rouge, ne semblait pas détendue. Cela le réconfortait légèrement d'ailleurs car elle avait agi normalement au diner. Kreattur s'était agité autour d'eux tout en leur servant leur repas d'un air excité tandis qu'ils mettaient au point leur stratégie pour entrer dans le Ministère. C'était comme si cela ne lui avait rien fait, comme si la plus belle nuit de sa vie n'avait pas compté à ses yeux à elle. Alors le fait de la voir ne pas tenir en place, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant avec les babioles posées sur la commode, lui donnaient clairement l'impression que finalement elle n'était pas passée à autre chose si facilement.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se mit à plier ses vêtements. C'étaient des affaires sales, pourquoi les pliait-il ? Il devait tenir ses mains occupées, cela l'aidait à vaincre ce sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait. Il lui fallait un peu de temps à lui aussi avant de se mettre au lit. Il y avait songé tout l'après-midi et n'avait trouvé aucune excuse plausible pour qu'ils dorment de nouveau ensemble cette nuit.

Il fait un peu plus frais de mon côté, vu que je suis plus près de la fenêtre. Si tu veux qu'on échange, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ce que Ron avait vraiment voulu dire était « Si tu veux te joindre à moi, ça ne me dérange pas. » Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Oh, c'est gentil à toi, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire déménager.

Elle se mit dos à la commode et s'appuya dessus, posant un de ses pieds sur un des tiroirs du bas. Ron était hypnotisé par ses jambes. Hermione était plutôt petite, surtout comparée à lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier face à la longueur de ses jambes. Elles étaient lisses et encore bronzées et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées. La peau douce et chaude, il avait senti son muscle se contracter à son passage, il s'était même imaginé combien il serait merveilleux d'avoir ces cuisses autour de ses reins tandis qu'il s'enfoncerait en elle.

Remarque, mon lit n'est peut-être pas aussi confortable que le tien, murmura Ron sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

Oh, bon sang, venait-il juste de sous entendre qu'il préférait son lit à elle ? Il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot en disant cela. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement alors qu'il replia son tee-shirt pour la troisième fois. Hermione avança dans la chambre puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron.

Voyons voir, dit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et Ron aurait souhaité faire de même. Elle fit rebondir le matelas quelques fois pour en tester la souplesse. C'était une torture : quand elle faisait cela, ses seins rebondissaient au même rythme. Ron était bien content d'avoir une pile de vêtements sur ses genoux car le fait de se concentrer sur la poitrine bondissante d'Hermione faisait monter en lui une certaine excitation. Il s'était pourtant masturbé dans la salle de bains, quelques minutes auparavant, pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation similaire, en vain.

Ton lit m'a l'air amplement satisfaisant, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Ron ne savait que répondre alors il ne dit rien. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà s'installer dans son lit à elle ? Devait-il prendre son oreiller et se lever ? Il n'aimait pas cette idée, il préférait dormir avec l'oreiller d'Hermione, pour avoir son odeur toute la nuit. Il pourrait surement imaginer que c'est elle qu'il tient dans ses bras au lieu d'un coussin.

Ron, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Dans ce cas, il allait surement avoir des problèmes pour avoir imaginé emprisonner de ses lèvres un de ses tétons. Ou peut-être avait-elle vu qu'il rêvait de caresser cette peau de sa langue avant de mordiller ce bout de chair qui se durcirait sous l'effet de l'excitation ?

D'accord, réussit-il à dire.

Il chassa de son esprit toutes ces images et se demanda s'il avait une excuse qui pourrait justifier tout ça, à part le fait qu'il n'était qu'un ado en chaleur qui s'imaginait faire des choses à son corps qu'il n'était même pas sur de physiquement pouvoir réaliser dans la réalité.

C'est très embarrassant en fait…

Elle fixait le sol du regard en parlant et jouait avec ses mains, signe qu'elle abordait un sujet important.

C'est juste que depuis cette nuit-là, au Ministère, je fais des cauchemars tout le temps. Ils ne sont pas toujours aussi affreux que celui de la nuit dernière mais je me réveille toujours angoissée au moins une fois dans la nuit…

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire car lui aussi avait été infesté de cauchemars, sans jamais rien dire.

Mais quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je me sentais reposée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillée sans avoir de mauvais pressentiments…

Après cet aveu, elle resta silencieuse un moment et Ron comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait obtenir. Il savait que l'avouer avait déjà du être pénible et qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se préparait à prononcer ces mots qu'il avait souvent imaginé sortir de ses lèvres à lui, ou à elle d'ailleurs.

Tu aimerais passer la nuit avec moi ?

Il regretta instantanément le choix de ses mots. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait, sans y penser, demandé à Hermione de passer la nuit avec lui. Etait-il devenu fou ? Comment avait-il pu inviter l'objet de ses fantasmes sexuels à partager son lit ?

Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais bien…

Il fallut un sacré sang froid à Ron pour ne pas sauter de joie et entamer une petite danse de la victoire. L'univers tout entier devait surement lui jouer un tour pour qu'Hermione, son Hermione, ait envie de dormir avec lui. Ron inspira à fond tout en tripotant le col de son tee-shirt posé sur ses genoux. QU'était-il censé faire à présent ? Se mettre au lit et lui dire « Je suis prêt ». Il ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement en de pareilles circonstances.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione semblait avoir un cerveau en parfait état de marche. Elle traversa la pièce et attrapa son oreiller. Et lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle, Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il recouvrait tous ses vêtements et qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être nue. Un autre de ses fantasmes fit surface.

Il s'était souvent allongé dans son lit à baldaquin à l'école, imaginant Hermione venant le rejoindre en pleine nuit. Son fantasme préféré ressemblait à ce qu'il voyait à présent : ses cheveux touffus retombant en douces boucles sur ses épaules nues, suppliant ses doigts de caresser ces cheveux soyeux de longues jambes en dessous du coton blanc de l'oreiller. Ron se pinça discrètement l'intérieur du bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Elle était debout près de son lit et parlait d'une voix sure. Il sourit, il connaissait cette voix : elle l'employait quand elle voulait paraitre plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. C'était la voix qu'elle avait utilisée la première fois qu'elle avait du reprendre des élèves en tant que préfète. C'était la même intonation que lors de la première réunion de l'AD.

Quel côté du lit tu préfères ?

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron en se sentant rougir face à tant de désinvolture. Je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit. Enfin, à part hier soir.

Il savait que son visage et ses oreilles devaient être écarlates. « Du calme, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez coucher ensemble. Elle t'a demandé de dormir avec elle pour évoter qu'elle ne fasse des cauchemars. » se corrigea-t-il intérieurement.

Et si tu prenais le côté le plus près de la fenêtre ? dit-il tout en s'efforçant de paraitre calme.

Ce serait chouette, merci.

Et sans autre préambule, elle lança son oreiller sur le lit et s'installa. Ron l'observa, étonné, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le dos comme si c'était la situation la plus simple du monde.

J'éteins la lumière alors, annonça Ron avant de prendre sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Nox.

Il posa ses affaires sales sur le sol et sa baguette à son chevet. Il frissonna lorsqu'une brise fraiche vint chatouiller son torse nu. Il se glissa près d'Hermione, les draps le réchauffant rapidement. Il copia sa position et s'installa sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Ce n'était pas confortable, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur le dos mais plutôt sur le côté mais au vu de la situation actuelle, se tourner d'un côté ou de l'autre aurait été problématique : s'il se tournait vers elle, cela pourrait paraitre trop audacieux et lui tourner le dos annulerait tout espoir de revivre la même chose que la nuit précédente. Alors Ron resta immobile, priant pour qu'elle bouge ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui permettre de la caresser comme il l'avait fait il y a vingt quatre heures.


	6. Une mince frontière  Partie 3

Une mince frontière

Partie 3

Hermione trouvait la situation de plus en plus gênante. Ils étaient allongés, côte à côte, sur le dos. Elle avait les mains jointes sur son ventre comme si elle se préparait à être enterrée. Lui avait imité sa posture au départ avant de finalement croiser ses mains sous sa tête.

Elle devait faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose. Elle sentait bien que Ron serait disposé à rester comme ça toute la nuit, bien qu'il dorme habituellement sur le côté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida et se tourna vers lui avant de se redresser sur un coude, pour ne pas paraitre trop entreprenante. Elle allait simplement lui poser une question.

Dis-moi une chose que tu aimerais faire avant de mourir.

C'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Tu veux dire à part le plus évident ? Il faudrait que je réfléchisse…

Comment ça le plus évident ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec le coin de sa taie d'oreiller.

Ron se retourna et imita sa position.

Tu sais, cette histoire de ne pas mourir vierge. Mais comme les femmes attirantes ne sont pas toujours disponibles en pleine guerre, et comme ce n'est pas tellement un bon moment pour ça non plus, je vais bien trouver autre chose.

Oh, ça…

Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir vexée par son commentaire. N'était-elle pas allongée dans son lit à moitié nue, à quelques centimètres à peine de son corps ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas une femme « attirante » pour lui. Son cœur se serra, elle s'était fait des idées. Elle était pourtant sure qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Hermione détendit ses muscles en reposant son coude pour poser sa tête sur son oreiller. Ron fit de même.

Ca va surement te paraitre idiot mais… hésita-t-il tout en jouant avec le drap du bout des doigts. Mais j'aimerais bien aimer quelqu'un.

Sa voix était devenue calme. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle voyait à présent les doigts de Ron qui dessinaient des formes invisibles sur le drap.

Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur meurtri.

Entendre ça après avoir tant espéré, c'en était trop. Elle pouvait déjà sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un que j'aime et c'est ça que je voudrais. J'ai envie d'être avec une fille que je pourrais embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec peine (Hermione trouva cela adorable). J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça sans me sentir coupable ou sans me demander pourquoi je le fais. J'aimerais pouvoir dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un et l'entendre moi aussi… En fait, j'aurais du te dire que j'aurais voulu voir gagner les Canons de Chudley ou quelque chose dans le genre, non ? Tu dois me prendre pour un nul maintenant.

Hermione sourit. Parler de ses sentiments le rendait nerveux, surtout quand ce n'était pas lié à son amour du Quidditch. Il pouvait jurer un éternel dévouement pour la pire équipe de l'histoire sans se sentir ridicule mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond, il en était sidéré.

Pas du tout. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est exactement ce que je voudrais moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione se mit elle aussi à jouer avec le drap. Elle dessina un cœur du bout de son index. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Elle écrivit « je t'aime » sur le tissu, encore et encore.

Alors tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Viktor ?

La voix de Ron était à peine audible et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer ce prénom, plutôt que le surnom ridicule qu'il lui donnait depuis le Bal de Noël. Elle sourit, impressionnée par cet élan de maturité. Elle décida qu'elle aimait Ron quand toute lumière était éteinte : il était plus courageux et plus audacieux quand il faisait sombre.

Non. Une partie de moi en avait envie. Ca aurait été agréable, mais il était juste… elle hésita, elle aurait du mal à expliquer ses sentiments pour Viktor sans avoir à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron. Il était parfait sur le papier mais il n'y avait rien. Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune petite étincelle et puis il était trop poli. S'il ne partageait pas mon opinion sur quelque chose, il me le disait calmement mais c'était tout, il n'était pas passionné. J'ai l'impression d'être folle quand je m'écoute !

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que contrairement à lui, les yeux de Viktor ne s'illuminaient jamais ? Que son contact ne lui brulait jamais la peau comme lorsque Ron la touchait ?

Non, tu n'es pas folle, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Lavande hochait juste la tête et elle était d'accord avec moi sur tout, ça me rendait fou. Des fois je lui disais un truc ridicule pour voir si elle me contredirait, mais au lieu de ça elle me souriait comme si j'étais le plus intelligent de la terre. J'en devenais cinglé.

Oui, c'est exactement ça ! C'était si fade. Même en essayant, je n'ai jamais réussi à éprouver ce que lui éprouvait pour moi…

Hermione vit un grand sourire s'étaler sur le visage de Ron. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle écrivit de nouveau un « je t'aime » du bout des doigts avant de passer à « Roonil Wazlib ». Leurs doigts se frôlèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'ils jouaient tous les deux avec le drap. Hermione cessa ses mouvements et posa sa main à plat sur le matelas, Ron fit de même. Elle le vit rapprocher sa main de la sienne tandis que son regard se posait partout excepté sur leurs mains. Hermione ressentit comme un choc électrique lorsqu'elle sentit le petit doigt de Ron se coller au sien. Elle sourit face à cette tentative d'approche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle souleva alors son auriculaire pour le poser sur le sien.

Tu as déjà été amoureuse alors ? demanda-t-il en remuant légèrement sa main pour pouvoir bouger son petit doigt, toujours coincé sous celui d'Hermione, afin de le poser sur son annulaire. Si ce n'était pas Viktor, c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. La réponse était bien sur "Oui et je suis dans son lit, espèce d'idiot ! » mais elle ne pourrait surement pas lui dire ça.

Je crois bien que oui, répondit-elle bravement.

C'était pas Krum alors, affirma-t-il.

Pas Krum, non, confirma-t-elle.

McLaggen ? demanda Ron, un sourcil levé.

Hermione lui frappa l'épaule et regretta immédiatement son geste car elle avait du retirer sa main de son emprise.

Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de McLaggen ? Quand il me racontait ses histoires de Quidditch ennuyeuses ou quand il me tripotait sous le gui ?

Alors qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme avant de se remettre à jouer avec le drap.

Hermione leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux de Ron comme pour les discipliner.

Et bien il est intelligent, drôle, c'est un des garçons les plus courageux que je connaisse et il est doué au Quidditch, dit-elle en faisant courir son pouce le long de sa joue, se demandant si elle n'en avait pas trop dit.

C'est Harry, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui assena un autre coup sur le bras, mais avec la ferme intention de lui faire mal cette fois.

Non ! Et tu veux bien arrêter d'essayer de deviner ! Tu ne choisis jamais les bons !

Ron se frotta le bras comme il put dans sa position.

Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es folle amoureuse de quelqu'un sans me dire qui c'est après ! Il faut bien que je sache qui je devrais menacer si jamais il fait du mal à mon Hermione.

Cette dernière sourit en entendant ses mots. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi aveugle quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle adorait ça quand il l'appelait « son » Hermione. Il le faisait parfois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Je te promets que tu le sauras si un jour il a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière.

Sa propre blague la fit glousser. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron avant de poser sa main sur son cou, permettant ainsi à ses doigts de jouer avec ses petits cheveux dispersés sur sa nuque.

Est-ce qu'il t'aime toi aussi ?

Son visage reflétait un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir. Il leva sa main et fit courir le bout de ses doigts le long de son bras tendu. Hermione en eut la chair de poule.

Le jury n'a pas encore délibéré, dit-elle, et voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta : Le Magenmagot n'a pas encore prit sa décision.

Il comprit enfin sa phrase. Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux. Elle adorait sentir le bout de ses doigts virevolter lentement sur la peau de son bras.

Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il ressent ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se demanda si finalement il ne comprenait pas plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

Tu n'as jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un sans être sur de ce que cette personne ressentait ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Oui, mais pour moi c'est normal. Si je me souviens bien j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Toi, par contre, tu arrives toujours à déchiffrer toutes les émotions des gens.

Tout en disant cela, il avait fait remonter sa main plus haut sur son bras et elle avait frissonné. C'était comme s'ils avaient deux conversations à la fois : une faite de mots et l'autre faite de douces caresses.

C'est dur d'éclaircir les choses quand il s'agit de soi-même.

Elle fit passer sa main de son cou à son épaule. Elle caressa la petite cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa clavicule, Ron émit un faible gémissement avant de fermer les yeux.

S'il n'est pas complètement fou de toi, alors c'est un idiot, dit-il doucement en glissant ses doigts le long de son épaule.

Je passerai le message, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle aurait voulu glousser mais n'en fut pas capable. Ses chaudes caresses sur sa propre clavicule l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur autre chose.

C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'on n'aura peut-être pas la chance de grandir et de fonder une famille. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'écrivais un journal dans lequel je dis quelles fleurs je veux dans mon futur jardin ou autre, mais pour moi le futur c'était juste moi, ma femme et nos enfants.

Les traits de Ron étaient détendus alors qu'il parlait, comme s'il acceptait cette possible absence de futur. Cela brisa le cœur d'Hermione de l'entendre parler d'une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais, surtout qu'elle avait souvent imaginé que cette famille serait aussi la sienne. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce sujet auparavant mais l'obscurité et la menace de mort qui pesait sur eux changeaient leurs comportements.

Alors, tu veux des enfants ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de connaitre le futur qu'il avait imaginé.

Elle espérait pouvoir s'y faire une place. Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était trop absorbé par le mouvement de ses doigts sur son cou gracile. Elle trouvait cela fascinant de le regarder la regarder. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit lorsque ses yeux survolèrent son corps entier. Elle aimait ce regard empli de désir posé sur sa poitrine, cela faisait-il d'elle une gourgandine ?

Si je vis assez longtemps, oui, répondit-il avant de se recevoir à nouveau un coup de poing. C'est bon, ce n'est pas impossible. Je suis le copain du héros, Hermione et les copains du héros n'ont pas beaucoup de chances de survivre.

Les tripes d'Hermione se mirent à bouillir de rage et elle le gifla si fort que sa main lui fit mal.

Ne redis jamais ça, Ronald Weasley ! Rien que le fait de penser comme ça, ça te tuera ! Tu n'es pas plus le copain du héros que moi ! On n'est peut-être pas « l'élu » mais lui il n'aurait pas été bien loin sans nous. L'élu nous a élus pour être à ses côtés. Et pour être bien claire, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus, moi je compte bien survivre ! Je me rends bien compte qu'il y a un pourcentage de risque pour que ça n'arrive pas mais j'ai bien l'intention de me battre pour survivre.

Sa vois, ferme jusqu'à présent, se brisa et elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Et j'ai bien l'intention de te voir survivre toi aussi, alors arrête ça…

Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme un ordre mêlé à une supplique. Elle le regarda à travers es yeux embués de larmes et il eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air honteux.

Tu ne me vois pas juste comme le copain du héros ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit face à tant de vulnérabilité. Elle prit alors son menton dans sa main pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers elle.

Tu as été mon héros bien trop de fois pour être un simple copain de héros. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé de cet horrible troll, c'est toi qui as vomi des limaces parce que c'est toi qui m'avais défendue. C'est toi qui t'es mis entre Sirius et moi et c'est toi qui as essayé de me protéger au Département des Mystères même si au final tu as été gravement blessé. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que j'aille chercher Rogue pour m'éloigner de la bataille.  
>On se dispute peut-être souvent, on est souvent en désaccord, mais au final c'est toujours à toi que je confie ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu t'attends à mourir, Ron, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je veux que tu me dises que tu feras tout ton possible pour t'en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour être mon héros une fois de plus.<p>

Il rougit. Même si Hermione ne le voyait pas vraiment dans l'obscurité, elle le connaissait assez bine pour reconnaitre cette expression sur son visage. Elle relâcha son menton mais il avait cessé de lutter contre son emprise depuis un moment. Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse.

C'est sur que quand tu dis tout ça, ça a l'air impressionnant.

Parce que ça l'est.

Elle se pencha lentement vers lui et Ron fixa son regard sur ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de son visage. C'était terrifiant. Après cela, c'était tout ou rien. Hermione voudrait tellement sentir ses lèvres contre les seines. Elle aimerait savoir quell gout avait sap eau. Ils ne brisèrent pas la connection existant entre leurs regards. L'anticipation qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Ron la ravit. Elle était si proche de lui, elle rêvait tellement de ce baiser.

Elle le vit se lécher les lèvres et les réactions de son corps furent immédiates : son cœur accéléra le mouvement, il battait si fort qu'elle entendait les battements sourds dans son oreille son désir se liquéfia entre ses cuisses. Pourtant elle hésita, espérant qu'il ne la laisse pas clôturer cette distance entre eux seule. Hermione était si sure d'elle, des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, que son corps en avait autant besoin que son cerveau. Elle était même sure à 97% que Ron était dans le même état qu'elle alors qu'il attendait que cet espace entre eux disparaisse.

Seulement, il y avait ces trois petits pourcents, cette partie d'elle qui pensait qu'elle rêvait surement. Que s'il ne posait pas ses lèvres sur les siennes c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions à imaginer ces caresses intimes et pleines d'amour alors qu'en fait ils étaient juste tels des lions en cage à force de rester enfermés dans cette maison.

Elle perdit son sang froid et sentit son cœur redescendre jusqu'au creux de son estomac. Elle posa finalement ses lèvres entre sa joue rouge et ses lèvres pleines. Elle rougit de son geste osé et s'autorisa à rester quelques instants de plus dans cette position. Une douce odeur mélangeant lessive et savon lui parvint jusqu'aux narines. Odeur qui le caractérisait et qu'elle avait sentie dans sa potion l'année précédente et qu'elle avait refusé d'avouer. Sa peau était si douce qu'elle ferma els yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

A sa grande surprise, elle sentit les lèvres de Ron se poser au même endroit de son visage. Et lorsqu'il l'eut embrassée, elle sut qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui alors elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es impressionnant…


	7. Une mince frontière  Partie 4

**Une mince frontière **

4ème partie

Les entrailles de Ron étaient nouées par la déception et par l'exaltation. L'espace de quelques minutes, qui lui parurent très longues, il avait été certain qu'Hermione allait l'embrasser. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait brisé leur contact visuel tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Cela avait été un des moments les plus révélateurs de sa vie : comme si ses sentiments qu'il avait enfouis se lisaient sur son visage. Sentiments qu'elle aurait pu lire aussi facilement qu'un de ses livres.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient failli réellement s'embrasser. Ils avaient tous les deux posé leurs lèvres sur la peau de l'autre. Mais il lui sembla impossible d'être totalement déçu. Elle le serait étroitement contre elle à présent et son visage s'était faufilé contre son cou. Les mots qu'elle lui avait murmurés à l'oreille et son souffle chaud sur sa peau l'avaient intoxiqué. « Impressionnant », lui, Hermione avait dit qu'il était impressionnant. C'était époustouflant et il sentit son cœur se gonfler.

Il l'obligea à se déplacer légèrement pour pouvoir glisser un bras sous son corps afin de la serrer contre lui complètement. Il aimait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Après tous ces regards échangés et ces petites caresses, sa frêle silhouette était enfin quelque chose de réel, c'était quelque chose de tangible et il pouvait enfin se dire « oui, ce n'est pas juste dans ta tête ! » Il la sentit pousser un soupir de contentement et elle serra ses doigts autour de son biceps.

Je me sens en sécurité avec toi comme ça…

La sentir murmurer contre son cou lui donna la chair de poule. Il sentit la pression monter de plus en plus dans son entrejambe et il était bien content qu'elle ne soit pas totalement collée à lui pour le sentir, enfin plutôt content. Elle n'avait pas protesté la nuit précédente lorsqu'elle l'avait senti contre sa cuisse. Ce petit accident était longuement resté dans son esprit alors qu'il était caché sous la cape devant le ministère, cela l'avait distrait plusieurs heures d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait dans cet état d'excitation de plus en plus souvent et il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'elle le prenne pour le pervers qu'il était.

Tant mieux, lui murmura-t-il à son tour en usant de sa main libre pour dégager les cheveux d'Hermione qui s'étaient aventurés sur son visage à lui.

Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou et humer sa douce odeur mêlant cannelle et parchemin. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le parchemin avait vraiment cette odeur mais il associait toujours son parfum aux vieux livres. Il adorait avoir ses sens enivrés par Hermione, son Hermione. Mais à sa grande déception, elle s'écarta de lui. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée car il se rendit compte qu'elle voulait simplement attraper sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Sa poitrine ronde était à présent devant son visage.

Désolée, je vais arranger ça.

Ron ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait à arranger mais il n'était pas prêt de se plaindre : ses seins gigotaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'étirait pour attraper sa baguette. Sa peau douce caressa même sa joue et le manque de sang dans son cerveau était la seule chose qui pouvait excuser ce qu'il fit ensuite. Avant d'avoir le temps de se dire que c'était totalement fou, il avait enfoui son visage dans son décolleté, son menton touchant le tissu de son débardeur et sa joue reposant contre la peau souple du haut de ses seins. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais Ron aperçut un sourire timide sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit sa place, baguette à la main.

Je voulais juste, heu – Accio élastique !

Un élastique à cheveux traversa la pièce dans sa direction. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron un instant et ce dernier, hypnotisé, la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, cette même lèvre qu'il rêvait de mordiller et d'embrasser. Il l'observait avec attention, à la pâle lueur de la lune, ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui à nouveau pour reposer sa baguette et son corps, ou plutôt ses courbes voluptueuses, le tentèrent à nouveau. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas poser sa bouche sur sa peau hâlée recouverte d'un mince voile de sueur dû à la chaleur de la nuit. Ron se lécha les lèvres, se demandant si cette chair appétissante était aussi bonne que dans ses millions de fantasmes.

Peut-être était-ce son cœur qui s'emballait ou le plaisir du moment qui ne demandait qu'à se prolonger mais il aurait juré qu'Hermione était restée un peu plus longtemps penchée au-dessus de lui cette fois, le tentant au rythme de sa respiration qui faisait se soulever sa poitrine à chaque inspiration, le suppliant de poser ses lèvres sur cette chair charnue et d'y faire glisser sa langue.

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'elle se remit dans sa position initiale, tout contre lui, peut-être même un peu plus près encore. Son débardeur s'était relevé jusque sous sa poitrine et il voyait la peau de son ventre. Ron ne put résister à cet appel que produisait cette douceur et fit courir ses doigts sur le bas de son dos puis, lentement, frôla du dos de sa main le côté de son ventre avant de poser la paume de sa main le long de sa cage thoracique. Un petit sourire timide se montra sur le visage de la jeune fille : ils étaient tous deux comme figés dans l'instant.

Oui, je voulais ça pour attacher mes cheveux, murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui. Pour éviter que tu ne les aies dans les yeux toute la nuit.

Ron sentit un frisson le parcourir. « Toute la nuit », elle allait rester collée à lui toute la nuit. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir se passer les doigts dans sa crinière folle afin de la discipliner en une queue de cheval plus propre. Cela brisa le cœur de Ron : il adorait ses cheveux fous, il avait toujours envie d'y glisser ses doigts et il aurait aimé les sentir lui chatouiller la peau toute la nuit.

Elle reposa son corps contre le sien, fourrant son visage dans son cou à nouveau. Ron posa sa main sur l'élastique dans ses cheveux et commença à le retirer. Elle se redressa tandis qu'il finissait de libérer ses cheveux. Il la vit s'humidifier les lèvres une fois de plus et son membre tressaillit.

Je les préfère relâchés, chuchota-t-il, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé sa tignasse.

Les doigts de Ron descendirent le long de son dos, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa un frisson la parcourir.

D'accord, répondit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours clos.

Son silence lui donnait du courage quelque part. Habituellement, il se sentait plus à l'aise lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou qu'ils flirtaient, ce n'étaient que des façons de tâter le terrain de leur tension sexuelle. Mais ce soir, c'était différent : ils avaient parlé de tomber amoureux, d'amour en général, de rêves d'avenir et de famille. Tout semblait possible avec elle dans ses bras.

Avec sa main qui n'était pas posée sur la courbe délicate de sa taille il commença à masser sa nuque sous ses cheveux. Il aimait vraiment sa chevelure. Ron l'avait toujours trouvée parfaite pour une fille comme Hermione : sa tignasse était aussi ingérable qu'elle. Sa poitrine se gonfla lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il soupira.

« Note personnelle : jouer plus souvent avec ses cheveux ! ». Ce qu'il continua de faire. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il laissa ses doigts jouer dans les boucles douces des cheveux d'Hermione. Il souriait chaque fois qu'il frôlait l'oreille de la jeune fille et qu'elle ronronnait presque contre son torse.

Les doigts chauds d'Hermione se mirent à serpenter sur son torse, dessinant des cercles sur sa peau, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Il ne se remettrait jamais de ses caresses. Des centaines de fois où il l'avait imaginé, cela n'était en rien comparable à cette sensation d'extase qu'il éprouvait en la sentant blottie contre lui.

Ses mouvements se concentrèrent sur une petite zone de sa peau, le long d'une côte et elle lui demanda calmement :

Comment tu as eu ça ?

Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, sa question le forçant à se sortir de son fantasme.

Cette cicatrice, là, dit-elle en tapotant l'endroit dont elle parlait. Comment tu l'as eue ?

Ron réfléchit un moment.

Au Département des Mystères je crois. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous sur une grosse partie de la nuit mais tout ce côté-là de mon torse était sous bandages alors…

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite déclencha comme un incendie en lui : elle caressa sa cicatrice avec son pouce puis elle se pencha et embrassa sa peau meurtrie de ses lèvres pleines et humides. Ron laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir avant de s'en rendre compte. L'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres semblait être en feu.

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son bras, directement sur les cicatrices tourbillonnantes qu'il avait reçu cette nuit là également. Elle se souleva légèrement et embrassa ces cicatrices là aussi. Plusieurs fois elle posa ses lèvres directement sur sa peau, parsemant son bras d'étincelles brulantes. Ron ne pouvait presque plus respirer, chaque fois qu'il devait remplir ses poumons il devait se concentrer.

Il avait envie d'elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie, bien avant même de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. Et à présent, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, ils étaient là, allongés dans le même lit, ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains sur sa peau tandis qu'elle déposait de longs baisers langoureux le long de son corps… Tant de plaisir en devenait même douloureux et son désir était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son short. Il ne le supportait plus mais d'un autre côté il ne souhaitait pas y mettre un terme, pour rien au monde il ne mettrait fin à ce moment avec elle. Rien n'avait jamais été si bon que d'être allongé là à ses côtés.

Son corps trembla lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione glisser sur sa hanche. « Par la barbe de Merlin, elle ne peut pas être là ! » Son avant-bras était suspendu à quelques millimètres au-dessus de son entrejambe et il savait que son visage devait être tout rouge. Hermione fit courir son pouce sur ce qu'il savait être une série de cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune.

Hermione… marmonna-t-il à bout de souffle.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire de phrase dans sa tête alors il se contenta de dire son prénom parce qu'il en avait besoin. Soit elle le comprit soit elle l'ignora car elle ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fit descendre le tissu de son short de quelques centimètres, exposant ainsi le reste de sa cicatrice. Elle redessina le croissant avec tendresse du bout des doigts.

Sirius ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait la réponse à sa question, elle l'avait vu se faire trainer jusque sous le passage du Saule Cogneur.

Ouais… fut tout ce qu'il put marmonner, car le contact de sa main sur sa hanche l'intoxiquait.

Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, son avant-bras reposait maintenant, involontairement ou non, sur son membre excité. Elle plaça ensuite un doux baiser sur les marques de morsure sur sa hanche. Il n'aurait pas pu se souvenir de son prénom tellement son cerveau était embrouillé.

Hermione… gémit-il.

Sa voix était rauque et emplie de désir. Comment était-ce arrive ? Il y a quelques minutes, n'était-ce pas elle qui poussait de petits gémissements alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux ? Mais maintenant, au lieu d'être allongé sur le côté, il avait le dos collé au matelas et c'était elle qui se déplaçait au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il se liquéfiait de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Oui, Ron ? dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il avait prononcé son nom dans un moment d'euphorie. Elle reprit sa place contre son torse et leva les yeux, attendant toujours une réponse. Il ne savait ni que faire ni que dire car son cerveau était comme embrumé, empêchant ainsi toute pensée de se former.

Merci, marmonna-t-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à lui dire.

Il vit les joues d'Hermione prendre de la couleur et il crut qu'il allait imploser. Il l'aimait, chaque partie de son corps le savait et réussir à faire rougir son amie par ses actes ou ses propos faisait chavirer son cœur.

De rien, murmura-t-elle en touchant du bout du doigt une petite cicatrice sur son menton.

Ce n'était pas une cicatrice aussi intéressante que les autres qu'elle avait vues. Ce n'était qu'une mince ligne blanche à peine visible sous sa lèvre.

Et celle la ? demanda-t-elle alors que son pouce en dessinait les contours. Tu as toujours eu celle la d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la petite cicatrice et il regretta de ne pas avoir un conte fabuleux à lui raconter plutôt que la vérité.

J'avais pris le balai de Charlie, je devais avoir sept ans. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres du sol et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mon menton a heurté un rocher quand je suis tombé.

Comme il aurait aimé raconter quelque chose de plus héroïque : une rencontre avec un mangemort ou un sauvetage. Au lieu de cela, ce n'était qu'un simple « Je me suis mangé un gros caillou ».

Je l'aime bien, chuchota-t-elle avant de faire ce que Ron n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la cicatrice. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces contre les siennes, enfin, contre LA sienne, contre sa lèvre inférieure uniquement. Ron avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et elle n'avait emprisonné qu'une de ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« C'est un baiser, un vrai baiser ou juste un bisou sur ma cicatrice ? »

Il sentit une légère pression, comme une douce aspiration, puis il sentit comme une minuscule caresse humide, était-ce sa langue ? Mais avant même d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle en avait fini.

Elle ne croisa plus son regard après cela et ses yeux se fixaient partout ailleurs que sur les siens. Son esprit se fit plus clair après ce « presque baiser ». Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle soit gênée par ses actes. Il avait adoré ça et il serait prêt à retomber de balai une centaine de fois ne serait-ce que pour revivre cette seconde de magie. Il se sentit paniquer lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner de lui.

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas encore fini, j'ai besoin de toi, ça ne me suffit pas ça ! » pensa-t-il.

A l'idée de mettre fin à ces instants volés, il se fit plus audacieux. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa sa main sur son épaule et poussa afin qu'elle soit sur le dos et lui penché au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise et s'agrippa à l'élastique du pantalon de Ron pour prévenir sa chute. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot et Ron, honteux, évita son regard alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Venait-il de la forcer à s'allonger sur son lit ?

Il se sentait idiot et était sur le point de s'excuser lorsqu'il remarqua son large sourire. Il ne put contenir sa joie à l'idée que la jeune fille apprécie d'être jetée sur son lit de la sorte. Il sentit comme une vague étourdissant l'envahir et il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage contre son cou. Il sentait le sourire placardé sur son visage mais il était impuissant face à tant d'euphorie. L'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir être là avec lui, qu'elle puisse apprécier ce moment autant que lui le ravissait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible.

Il embrassa la peau fine du creux de son cou sans y penser, son corps ayant juste besoin de se défaire de toute cette passion. Et s'il croyait que ce petit baiser atténuerait ses envies, il se trompait. Hermione répondit à ses actes avec une vigueur qu'il n'aurait pu anticiper : elle s'empara du tissu de son pantalon et le tira vers elle. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rougir lorsqu'il sentit que son sexe était maintenant en contact avec son corps qu'Hermione avait enroulé l'une de ses jambes autour de la sienne. Et dire qu'il pensait ne plus être capable de réfléchir, maintenant le brouillard l'enveloppait entièrement. Sa jambe enroulée autour de lui était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vécue dans ses dix-sept années de vie. C'était mieux que n'importe quel magazine qu'il avait caché sous son lit, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Lavande. Ce simple geste venant de sa meilleure amie avait eu raison de lui.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur son cou. Enfin, il fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis le début de la soirée et joua avec sa peau, l'attirant entre ses lèvres. Il joua de sa langue pour la gouter. Sa peau n'avait pas de gout particulier, pourtant il avait envie de s'en délecter encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il fit lentement remonter sa bouche sur son cou. Il sentit ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque et cela le fit frissonner. Son autre main caressa sa hanche et son pouce se faufila sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Une série de mots qu'il n'aimerait pas que sa mère entende traversa son esprit sous l'effet de ses caresses. Chaque fois qu'il se disait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus agréables, elles le devenaient.

Ron avait atteint le petit creux derrière son oreille et alors qu'il tétait sa peau, il entendit, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione marmonner une série de mots qu'il ne voudrait pas non plus que sa mère entende. En cinquième année, les garçons avaient discuté de cela : les jurons étaient-ils, oui ou non, excitants ? Il avait été sur de lui en répondant que non, il n'imaginait pas Hermione le faire et donc, cela ne pourrait pas l'exciter. Il avait été bien idiot. Le fait que sa meilleure amie si bien élevée soit si envoutée par ses caresses qu'elle en arrive à proférer des vulgarités l'excitait au plus haut point.

Ron avait posé l'une de ses mais sur ses côtes, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Mais il était incapable de la laisser poser sur sa peau si chaude plus longtemps alors il trouva cela plus sur de mimer ses caresses. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches et fit courir son pouce sous le tissu de son short mais, au lieu de retrouver le coton de la nuit précédente, il trouva quelque chose de totalement différent.

La texture n'était pas bonne, enfin, plutôt inattendue. C'était lisse et soyeux au lieu de doux et confortable, et il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de tissu. Il passa son pouce sous le ruban de tissu, troublé. Il cessa alors tout mouvement, son corps se figea : il savait ce que c'était.

Impossible, cela prouvait bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son Hermione portait des culottes en coton doux, et une fois seulement avait-il aperçu, en toute illégalité, un peu de dentelle sur l'un de ses dessous. D'ailleurs, cette simple image l'avait rendu fou, mais c'était la réalité. Tandis que là, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose de ce genre sur elle, même dans ses rêves les plus osés.

Il savait que seules les femmes Moldues portaient cela. Lui et Neville n'avaient pas cru au départ que des filles puissent porter ce genre de choses jusqu'à ce que Dean leur montre un magazine Moldu pour le leur prouver. Plus récemment, il avait vu ce genre de dessous sur le derrière rebondi d'une femme pulpeuse sur un poster dans la chambre de Sirius. C'était une sorte de culotte, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça : une ficelle et quelques bouts de tissu. Pourtant, ces simples morceaux de tissu étaient intoxicants. Ron s'était senti comme hypnotisé chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à cela. Et à présent, à son grand étonnement, il était face à l'existence tangible de cette lingerie sur son Hermione.

Bordel de merde, gémit-il contre son cou avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ce ruban de tissu, s'y accrochant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa net et elle glissa sa main sur la courbe de son postérieur.

Il était surement mort. C'était la seule explication possible pour lui. Il était mort au mariage de Bill et Fleur, était resté au Purgatoire ces dernières semaines et il venait tout juste d'arriver au Paradis. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi merveilleux dans sa vie. Lavande lui avait souvent tripoté les fesses quand ils étaient ensemble et même s'il avait apprécié, ce n'était rien comparé à la paume d'Hermione s'incurvant sur le bas de ses fesses ou sur ses hanches. Elle n'avait pourtant pas posé sa main complètement sur son postérieur et c'était mieux que le tripotage de Lavande.

Oui, il était surement mort et était à présent dans le plus merveilleux des Paradis qu'on puisse imaginer.


	8. Une mince frontière  Partie 5

**Une Mince Frontière**

5ème et dernière partie

Aucun roman d'amour, aucune conversation osée, aucun texte scientifique n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. Elle voulait bien reconnaitre que les mots habituellement utilisés pour décrire ces sensations collaient plutôt bien mais même ainsi, c'était tellement plus ! C'était nouveau, ce qu'ils faisaient là les plaçaient au point de non retour. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avant pouvait se justifier : serrer un ami dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort, lui frotter le dos. Tout cela était acceptable entre amis. Lécher l'oreille de son amie tout en touchant du bout des doigts ses dessous n'était pas habituel.

Hermione se doutait que c'était elle qui avait lancé le mouvement en lui embrassant ses cicatrices, mais cela ne lui avait pas paru déplacé à ce moment là. Non, cela l'avait excitée et lui avait donné encore plus envie de sentir le cœur de Ron s'accélérer alors qu'elle le caressait, de l'entendre haleter alors qu'elle tirait sur son pantalon pour embrasser sa cicatrice. Certes, embrasser cette cicatrice sur ses hanches avait semblé déplacé. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de son accès de bravoure lorsqu'elle avait embrassé sa lèvre. Mais embrasser une cicatrice c'était comme faire un bisou sur un bobo, comme lorsqu'un enfant demande à sa mère de faire partir la douleur. Malgré le niveau intime de leurs actions, tout était parti d'une intention bien innocente.

Malgré tout, le terme d'amitié ne suffisait plus. Ils venaient de franchir une barrière pour la première fois depuis six ans. Après trois années passées à frôler cette barrière, ils venaient enfin de la franchir, et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être totalement le cas. Pas officiellement en tout cas : certes, la langue de Ron caressait sa clavicule et sa main à elle continuait d'explorer son postérieur. Par la barbe de Merlin, ses fesses étaient si agréables sous sa main !

Mais il n'y avait pas de baiser.

Ne faisaient-ils pas tout à l'envers ? Les baisers langoureux dans le cou ne venaient-ils pas après le baiser chaste de fin de soirée ? Hermione savait bien que Ron ne l'emmènerait pas au cinéma pour tenter de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, mais elle trouva cela étrange qu'il embrasse sa peau le long de sa gorge et pas ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ron qui avait posé sa main complètement sur sa fesse. « Oh, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ces dessous sexy ! » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la main de Ron sur la peau nue de ses fesses. Elle sentit son désir s'humidifier entre ses cuisses et elle resserra sa jambe autour de la sienne, se pressant encore plus contre lui.

Elle ressentait énormément de plaisir et de satisfaction à le sentir tendu contre sa cuisse. Une partie de son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose finalement, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, un homme avait une érection à la moindre occasion. Etre allongé dans le lit d'une femme ne pourrait que susciter ce genre de réaction de la part d'un homme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel lit, c'était son lit à lui, et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était Hermione, et ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme mais c'était son Ron. Alors avoir la preuve tangible qu'elle avait engendré ce genre de réaction physique la ravissait au plus haut point.

Il la désirait. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir ben définir l'état de leur relation mais une chose était sure : le corps de Ron désirait sexuellement le sien. Allongés dans ce lit, elle n'était plus un rat de bibliothèque, elle était une femme. Une femme qu'il avait envie de téter, caresser et toucher et surement d'autres choses tout aussi agréables. Elle s'était vite lassée d'être juste sa meilleure amie, c'était un rôle qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, sauf pour ça, pour ce quelque chose de plus qui voulait dire qu'ils ne baissaient pas les bras mais, qu'au contraire, ils construisaient les fondations pour ce qui pourrait être.

Les lèvres de Ron se déplaçaient à un rythme horriblement lent et c'était fantastique. Il prenait son temps comme s'il savourait chaque instant. Ses lèvres atteignirent la courbe de sa machoire et elle sut qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'elle attendait. Ce ne serait pas un autre baiser sur la joue ou au coin des lèvres, ce ne serait pas non plus un baiser sur une cicatrice. Il fit remonter sa main qui était posée sur ses fesses, caressant sa peau sur son passage et elle apprécia le fait qu'il la faisait languir avec toute cette lenteur. Tandis que sa main bougeait toujours, il s'était décidé à l'embrasser.

L'embrasser comme elle en rêvait depuis ce jour dans la buanderie du Terrier. Ils s'étaient disputés sur leur façon de plier les chaussettes et elle avait eu une soudaine envie de le presser contre un mur et de gouter à ses lèvres. Depuis cet été là, celui de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle n'ait ce fantasme. Et là, il était sur le point de se réaliser.

Ron arrêta ses mouvements juste avant d'atteindre ses lèvres et se recula un peu. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione ressenti le gout amer de la déception s'emparer d'elle, mais il s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua la nervosité et l'excitation qui émanaient de Ron. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du bout du pouce et il se pencha vers elle, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur les siens, comme s'il s'attendait à un mouvement de refus de sa part. Evidemment, il n'y en avait aucun, Hermione se passait même la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa légèrement, dans l'espoir de réduire cette distance entre eux.

Hermione, je t'ai –

Et la réalité les rattrapa sous la forme d'un cri à vous glacer les sangs provenant de l'étage du dessus. Sans un seul moment d'hésitation, ils s'étaient tous deux levés en vitesse, baguettes en main, pour s'engager dans le couloir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'installaient de nouveau, l'ambiance avait totalement changée. Ce n'était pas évident de rester romantique alors qu'il fallait réveiller son meilleur ami qui était en plein cauchemar. Difficile aussi d'en vouloir à Harry pour avoir interrompu leur moment d'intimité alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il devait endurer. Pourtant, la déception était presque tangible alors qu'ils se couchaient de nouveau sur le lit de Ron.

Ce n'était plus la même chose. Oui, son bras était toujours autour d'elle, oui elle était toujours tout contre son torse mais la tension sexuelle était partie. Ron resserra son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur son front pour lui donner un baiser, baiser qui n'était pas au bon endroit pour chacun d'eux.

Bonne nuit, Hermione, murmura-t-il doucement dans l'obscurité.

Bonne nuit, Ron, répondit-elle.

FIN


End file.
